


My Soul Queen

by thestanceyg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor asks Darcy along as support for Jane for her first diplomatic mission as queen.  Darcy gets more than a trip to Middle Earth out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Soul Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for the FYDL Galentine's Exchange. I've never written anything from the Tolkien universe because I'm really not familiar with it. I'm POSITIVE I got some of the details wrong, and for that I apologize.

Darcy took in her surroundings.  Never had she seen such a gorgeous place.  She had spent most of her life in concrete jungles and the barren desert, but this was something else.  The lush green beauty all around her was simply breathtaking.  She had never really understood the idea that you could be so happy you cried, but right now she might be so awed she could cry.  She looked over to Thor and mouthed “thank you” to him, unable to actually speak.  He had inclined his head and smiled in return.  He had asked her along to help support Jane on her first diplomatic mission since their marriage, but had a twinkle in his eye when he added, “Though I think there might be something in it for you as well.”  She was positive these views were what he meant.

Or she was sure until they were greeted by the king who had come out with the welcome party to see them to the honest to goodness castle they would be staying in.  Darcy was certain Asgard had not had this hold on her when she first saw it.  And now it seemed the long diplomatic meetings ahead of them would be providing eye candy as well as political interest.

***

Thranduil stared down from his horse at the small group from Asgard.  King Thor was every bit as in love with his queen as reports made him out to be.  Thranduil tried not to be bitter that Thor had (literally) fallen into the happiness that he never seemed to find.  His eyes darted to Queen Jane.  She was a slight but pretty woman.  Her sharp eyes took in everything, cataloging and contemplating.  He had heard she was a scientist, but no one had needed to tell him.  It was obvious in her very manner.  Finally his eyes fell on the final member of the diplomatic party.  This woman’s eyes were shot wide with wonder for his land.  This pleased him in a way he decided was of gratitude for acknowledging the wonders of his country.  She was the one that he knew the least about, though he figured she would be easy enough to know.  Her looks of wonder were not calculated for him.  She was simply an unguarded person.  It was refreshing to know he wouldn’t need to question her every glance.  A bit of a shame, though, that she wouldn’t require study to know.  She was a very comely woman.

***

That night at the welcoming dinner, Darcy didn’t know where to look.  Everything was tasteful yet eye catching.  She found her eyes more than once drawn to the king, but she would realize she was staring and try to look away.  She couldn’t help it, though.  She wanted to figure him out.  He was elegant and stately, as was befitting of a king.  However, his eyes showed a sharpness.  He was always observing.  She decided this meant he was not a lazy king.  He was watching everyone and everything to find issues that needed addressing, whether it be praise or punishment.  More than once she caught him scribbling in a small notebook that he would hide away in his robes.

And his robes!  The way they sparkled in the candlelight made them look like a waterfall of molten silver cascading down his body.  And it clung just enough in all the right place to make her certain he was hiding a delightfully built body under there.  She was roused from her thoughts when the orchestra began to play.  “Focus, Darcy,” she reminded herself, happy to have been broken from her staring before she hand been found out.

***

Thranduil listened while the musicians began their first number.  They would play three songs, he would give a small speech, and then he would lead out Queen Jane to begin the dancing.  However, it was not Jane he was currently thinking about dancing with.  Instead he was wondering what it might be like to take Lady Darcy by the hand and lead her out to the dance floor.  What it might be like to pull her close to him as they began to dance.  She had been looking at him, he knew, but he couldn’t figure out why.  She always looked away when she saw him begin to turn.  She wanted to keep her interest a secret, but without seeing her face he couldn’t determine just where it was her interest lied.  He had heard her exclaim over the beauty of the clothes she had been given for tonight’s festivities, so perhaps her interest was in his dress only.  He shoved down hopeful thoughts that it could be anything more.  She was here on business, and he had yet to find a maiden interested in him and not his power, kingdom, or position.  There was no reason to believe her interest was anything but friendly and diplomatic.  He turned his attention back to the orchestra.  He needed to prepare to speak, not dawdle over thoughts of a woman that certainly wasn’t giving second thought to him.

***

Darcy was exhausted.  The last four days had been non-stop diplomatic meetings and events.  It seemed, though, that everything had gone well.  There had been disagreements, but everyone had dealt with them through civil discourse and logical arguments.  She found that while she didn’t always agree with the Elvenking, she admired his political sense and loyalty to his people.

Darcy groaned into her pillow.  She had a serious crush on the king, and that was a problem.  She didn’t just enjoy looking at him because that would be easy enough to ignore.  She saw pretty people all the time, and those crushes usually burned out as quickly as they started.  No.  He had to be sincere and passionate also.  She craved sitting next to him and engaging in political discussion.  She wanted him to give her the interested looks he gave to those he found intellectually appealing.  She wanted him to come at her with the same passion he showed during his morning training sessions that she totally hadn’t been sneaking out every morning to watch since the second morning when she accidentally stumbled upon them.  Honestly, if he paid her any attention at all, she would most likely find herself instantly in love with him.

She sighed and sat up in her bed.  She wouldn’t be getting any more sleep, and she needed to get out of here.  Now that she knew her own feelings, she would be a blushing mess around Thranduil if she met him unexpectedly.  She threw some clothes on and dashed out of the castle.  The fresh air should help clear her mind, and keep her clear of him.

***

Thranduil smiled tightly at the stable hand as he took the reins of his horse.  He knew he didn’t normally ride out at this time of day, but he needed to get out into the fresh air to help calm his mind.  His head was full of her and it was causing him to be irrational.  They rarely spoke to each other and, when they did, it was only in groups and political discourse.  Why did she have this strange hold over him?  Why did his eyes search for her in a crowd; his ears listening for her laughter, usually at some joke of Thor’s?  He knew why.  He had feelings for her.  She was pretty and smart and without artifice.

And she would be gone in two more days.

He needed to deal with this before she left.  He needed to steel himself because he would probably never see her again.  Besides, while she seemed interested in his ideas, she seemed less interested in him as a person.

Of course, just as that thought entered his head he had to pull his horse to a stop because there she was, sitting in the meadow, her back to him.  She must have heard him, though, as she turned toward him and gave a hesitant wave.

He guided his horse over to her as she stood to greet him, something occupying her hands.

“King Thranduil,” she said dropping into a lopsided curtsy.

“Lady Darcy,” he said, dismounting his horse and dipping into a bow.  “I am sorry to interrupt you.  I was merely out for a ride to clear my mind.”

She smiled and he felt himself return it, though he didn’t know why.  “I too came out to clear my mind,” she said.

“And to keep your hands busy?” He asked, gesturing to the flowers she was holding.

“Oh!”  She said, blushing.  “Yes.  I, uh, hope it’s okay that I picked these flowers for my crown,” she said, eyes betraying fear that she had done something wrong.

“Of course,” he said, gently taking the crown from her hands and placing it on her head.  “It suits you very well,” he added, meaning it very much.

“You need one too!” She said, bending over and plucking another crown from the grass.  “I don’t know why I made two.  It just felt right.”  She gestured to his head.  “May I?”

He knelt down on one knee so she could put the crown on his head.  As the flowers touched his hair, a bright glow exploded all around them, encasing them in a glittering bubble.

“Whoa,” Darcy breathed next to him.  “What is this?”

Tranduil’s voice momentarily caught in his throat, so he reached for her hand.  Together they touched the bubble surrounding them.  “It means you are meant to be my queen,” he said softly, afraid of frightening her.  “I did not think myself worthy of this.”

“Not worthy of what?” She asked, looking at him instead of the snow globe they were encased in.

“Not worthy of a soul-match queen.”

“Soul-match queen?”  She asked.

He turned to look at her.  “There is a very old story about kings and their true soul-matches.  It is said that our queens were scattered among the worlds, and that any king that found his queen was destined to do great good because his queen would show him the path.  The story said a king would know he had found his queen when the world stopped to bathe them in light and happiness.  It has been eons since anyone has found their soul-match queen.”

“Me?” She squeaked next to him.  “But I’m just a normal girl from Earth.”

“You are so much more than that,” he said, turning their still joined hands over so he could kiss the inside of her wrist.  “And it is now my sworn duty to show you how special you are.”

“Do you want me?” She asked, struggling with the words.  “As your queen?” She added.

“I have been drawn to you since the moment you arrived,” he said, “and now I know why.  Of course I want you as my queen.”

“Not just because of all of this?” She asked, waving her free hand around them.

“Not just because of this,” he said with a soft smile. “Come, let me take you back to the castle, and on the way enumerate for you all the reasons you are my perfect queen.”

***

Thor smiled out the window.  “What is it?” Jane asked, emerging from her dressing chamber.

“Lady Darcy has found her calling, and it is more than I could have dreamed of when I brought her here.”

Jane narrowed her eyes at Thor.  “Why did you insist Darcy join us?” She asked, her tone protective of her friend.

“I thought her a good match for the king,” he said honestly.  “Though as friend or lover I was unsure.”

“So what did you see that makes you think she has found her purpose?” Jane asked.

“Come,” Thor said, pulling her to the window.

“What is that?” She asked, staring at the ball of glittering sunshine.

“A very old kind of magic,” Thor said.  “One that Lady Darcy should tell you of.”  Thor took her hand.  “We should go out to greet them.”

“Did you know this would happen?” She asked, though she did follow him.

“No,” Thor said.  “But I did hope.”


End file.
